endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Tree: Mettle
1.) Burly - +20 Max Hit Points. 2.) Surly - +5% Max Hit Points. 3.) Rough and Tough - +3 Armor and Spell Resist. 4.) Strong and Mean - +5 Attack Damage and +10 Max Hit Points. 5.) Bruiser - You deal bonus damage on attack equal to ( Max Hit Points x 0.05 ). 6.) Bladehandling - +5% Critical Hit Chance. +5% Bonus Hit Chance as well if you are wielding a Sword. 7.) Technique Adept - You can have an additional technique applied. 8.) Honed Proliferation - You gain +5 Technique Points on level up. 9.) Decisive Strike - +100% Damage with your first Critical Hit in an encounter. 10.) Consistent Luck - +5% Critical Hit Chance. 11.) Strike - Each point of Strength grants you an additional +0.5 Attack Damage. 12.) Whack - +8 Attack Damage. 13.) Cut - +5% Attack Damage. +10% Attack Damage if you are wielding a Bladed weapon instead. 14.) Beefy - +1 Max Hit Points per point of Strength, and an additional +2 Hit Points per point of Endurance. 15.) Titan's Presence - +1% Max Hit Points per point of Endurance you have. 16.) Rock Hard Musculature - +0.3 Armor and Attack Damage per point of Strength you have. 17.) God's Strength - Upon use, gain +50% Attack Damage until end of turn and recover 25% of your Max Hit Points. Can only be used once per encounter. 18.) Heavy Blow - Upon use, strike an enemy within melee range for ( Hit Points x 0.5 ) damage. Can only be used once per encounter. 19.) Cut Into Pieces - +50% Critical Hit Damage. +75% Critical Hit Damage instead if you are wielding a Sword. 20.) Technique Master - You can have an additional Technique applied. 21.) Strength of Mastery - You gain +5 Technique points on level up. You have +3 Attack Damage for each Technique you know. 22.) Decapitate - Whenever you roll a Natural twenty on a critical hit or bonus attack roll, you gain +125% Attack Damage on that attack. If your enemy would be left with 20% or less of their Max HP after this attack, you decapitate them, killing them instantly. 23.) Skillful Luck - Your Critical hits deal +5% damage for each point of Strength you have. 24.) Squelch - Whenever you attack an enemy with 50% or less Hit Points, you gain +20 Attack Damage on attack. 25.) Slam - You have +17 Attack Damage. 26.) Power Blow - +10% Attack Damage. 27.) Tanky - +50 Max Hit Points. 28.) Giant's Stomp - Upon use, stamp on the ground, dealing ( Attack Damage x 1.5 ) damage to each enemy within 15m and stunning them. Can only be used once per encounter. Any enemies within 5m take an additional ( Hit Points x 0.5 ) damage. 29.) Fearless - +0.1 Armor and Spell Resist for each point of Attack Damage you have. 30.) Battle Cry - 15 MP - Upon use, you and all allies within 15m of you gain ( Attack Damage x 0.25 ) Armor and Movement until your next turn. If Overcast, you all gain ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) Armor and Movement instead. 31.) Titan's Trials - You have + ( Attack Damage ) Max Hit Points. 32.) Slice and Dice - You have +10% Critical Hit Chance and +50% Critical Hit Bonus Damage. 33.) Convey - 5 MP - Gives target ally one of your Techniques until your next turn. When used, grants you + ( Attack Damage x 0.15 ) Attack Damage until end of turn. If Overcast, grants you ( Attack Damage x 0.3 ) Attack Damage until end of turn instead. 34.) Bloodsoaked - Whenever you get a Critical Hit, you gain a stack of Blood. Each Stack of Blood grants you +15% Critical Hit Bonus Damage. 35.) Chain Luck - Whenever you get a critical hit, you gain +20% Bonus Attack Chance on the following Bonus Attack Roll. 36.) Berserk - Upon use, you go Berserk, causing you to lose the ability to control which enemy you attack, but granting you the maximum number of attacks this turn and +15 Movement until end of turn. Can only be used once per encounter. 37.) Cutting Edge - +10% Attack Damage. 38.) Pure Beef - +25% Max Hit Points. 39.) Great Cleave - Your attacks deal full damage to units up to 5m behind your primary attack target. Each point of Strength increases this distance by 0.3m. 40.) Fleshy - +1.5 Hit Points per point of Strength. 41.) Master's Prowess - +50% Critical Hit and Bonus Attack Damage. 42.) Technical Affinity - Upon learning this talent, learn a Technique. You have +10% Critical Hit Damage for each Technique you have learned. 43.) Tyrant of Fortunes - Whenever you roll a twenty in combat in any roll, you recover 20% of your max HP and MP, each member of your party gains ( Level x 5 ) gold, and your next attack this turn deals +50% damage. 44.) Second Sight - You can reroll each Critical Hit and Bonus Attack Roll, if you so desire. You also deal +25% Critical Hit Damage. 45.) Hack In Two - Whenever you deal the killing blow to an enemy, you cut that enemy in two, reducing its nearby allies' Attack Damage and Spell Effect by 20 on those units' next turns. 46.) Storm Hammer - 70 MP - You hurl an Electrically charged Gauntlet at your target within 20m. That unit and all its allies within 5m of it take ( Attack Damage x 1.25 ) damage and are stunned. If Overcast, deals ( Attack Damage x 2.5 ) damage instead. 47.) Colossus - You have +0.5% Max Hit Points per point of Strength you have. 48.) Final Fortune - When you would die or kill a unit, you can roll for a Fortune Roll. If you roll a twenty on the saving roll, you return to life with 100% Hit Points. If you roll a twenty on the Killing Blow, you gain a Stack of Blood Wealth until end of encounter. Each stack grants you +35 Attack Damage. 49.) Unlikely Strike - Whenever you get a Critical Hit or attack a unit with a bonus attack, you deplete 5% of that unit's Max Hit Points. 50.) Bare Strike - Your attacks deal a bonus ( Attack Damage x 0.2 ) Pure damage on attack.